Kossan Vongola
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: Selamat datang di Kos Vongola, Kos yang besar dan cukup menampung banyak orang dan kossan yang lumayan qualitynya, ingat Varia quality itu penting, eh? Ini Vongola ya namanya buka Varia? Bodo lah, sama-sama V depannya (*dibantai*), Walau kualitasnya bagus, tapi bersiaplah bertemu dengan penghuni yang beberapa mengalami kesalahan mental #ditabok. First fanfic in this fandom.
1. Chapter 1 : Welcome to Vongola

Chalice : Akhirnya Chalice kesampean keinginannya! QwQ! Akhirnya dapat nge-publish fanfic di KHR XDD #senang amat lu chalice. Ini Fanfic pertama Chalice di fandom ini, tolong maafkan Chalice kalau ada kesalahan dalam penataan character (walau rencananya mau semuanya di buat OOC#Digampar reader)

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan milik Chalice XD tapi milik Amano Akira, kalau milik Chalice, Semua chara laki KHR Chalice jadiin YAOI! #ditabok, Maksudnya Characternya OOC XDD #ditabok. Cerita gaje nan tidak garing ini milik chalice X3

Warning : AU, GaJe, Garing, Sarap, Abal, Aneh, TYPO, Entahlah pakai EYD atau gak #slap, Lebay karena Chalice author lebay, YAOI Mungkin karena disini pairing cewenya dikit =3= #Slap! #bilang aja fujoshinya kambuh. NO BASHING CHARA, kacau,

~Happy Reading~

* * *

**Chapter 1 : welcome to the kos Vongola**

* * *

Selamat datang di kos vongola, kossan yang besar dan mewah, kalian ingin tahu lokasinya dimana dan bagaimana penghuninya? Oke kita mulai.

Di sebuah kota, eh beneran kota ini kan? *kena lempar beton* Kota bernama Namimori, disana terdapat sebuah kossan, iya kossan yang lumayan buat cuci mata buat para kaum wanita (**andaikan ada chalice bakalan kesana buat cuci mata #dibantai)** disana terdapat banyak cowo ganteng, saking gantengnya kadang suka buat para perempuan yang lewat langsung _knock down_ sambil berpikir mereka rela mati karena sudah melihat bidadari cantik *nyanyi lagu ada bidadari jatuh dari surga* *dilempar*err… maksudnya _fallen angel_

Kita ketahui di kota itu terdapat kossan yang mewah yah gak mewah-mewah amat sih, biasa aja cuman besar, banyak penghuninya disana, bagi perempuan yang melihat semua penghuni rumah itu maksudnya beberapa dari _fallen angel_ itu, bagi mereka adalah mereka berada di surga (Chalice mau kesana kalau surga banyak cowo hot *dilempar genteng*), salah satu penghuni rumah itu yang notebene di cap sebagai banci dengan sukarela mencucikan baju mereka , tapi mereka juga disuruh bantu bersih-bersih kan kossan itu, bisa dibilang mereka bagi tugas (atau lebih tepatnya jadi babu #digorok), karena pemilik kossan itu pemalas akhirnya demi kossan yang mereka tepati sehat, aman, bebas dari tutor yang jahat (*ditembak*) gak deh, salah omong, bebas dari penyakit, enak dipandang dan de-el-el, akhirnya mereka sepakat membersihkan kossan itu dan membagi tugas melakukan pekerjaan rumah dengan cara satu hari siapa, besoknya siapa, bagi tugas gitu (reader : Udah tahu! *timpukin Chalice pakai batu bata*)

Sebelum kita memulai cerita absurd Chalice mari kita lihat para Character

Di balkon terlihat lelaki yang seperti bule nyasar di namimori *nada lagu bule nyasar di kampung*, sedang ngejemur baju, iya, Giotto Ieyasu sedang ngejemur baju di balkon bersama lelaki berambut jambul ayam yang bernama Lussuria, karena Giotto mendapatkan tugas membantu mama Lussuria.

Memeras, menjemur, menyeka keringat, para kaum hawa yang numpang lewat melihat Giotto yan sedang menjemur baju yang sedang berkeringat akibat panas matahari, wajahnya yang memang tampan itu membuat para perempuan yang lewat langsung kena anmenia atau mirip ikan manggap kekurangan air seperti mahluk dari fandom sebelah.

Di lain tempat suatu kamar kossan terlihat 3 mahluk, satu berambut hitam, satu berambut coklat yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengan orang yang sedang menjemur baju itu, dan satuya lagi memiliki rambut perak yang indah.

Mereka sedang main, tenang mereka gak main aneh-aneh kok, hanya nemplok kartu ke wajah pemain, gak jelas? Chalice juga gak ngerti *dibantai*, gak deh, mereka lagi main PS 2, tekken 5

"Ah! Aku kalah! Yamamoto-kun hebat" ucap lelaki berambut coklat itu, Tsuna sawada.

"Maa, Maa~ tapi kau mainnya juga hebat kok, Tsuna" ucap Yamamoto sambil tertawa

"Yakyuu-baka! Kau mustinya mengalah saat lawan Juudaime! Tenang saja Juudaime! Aku akan mengalah saat melawanmu!" ucap lelaki perak itu, entah kenapa dia memanggil Tsuna Juudaime, mungkin nama panggilan.

"Ti, tidak apa kok, Gokudera-kun. Melawanku kau tidak perlu mengalah, main seperti biasa aja" ucap Tsuna

"BAIKLAH JUUDAIME! AKU AKAN BERMAIN DENGAN SERIUSNYA!" ucap Gokudera sambil memegang dinamit nya, sungguh tindakannya gak nyambung dengan kegiatan yang ia lakukan.

"Tu, tunggu, Gokudera-kun-" Maaf Tsuna-chan, anda tidak beruntung, coba lagi.

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Kelihatannya sang pemilik kossan musti memperhitungkan biaya yang akan digunakan untuk membetulkan kamar kossan Tsuna yang hancur.

Kita tinggal kamar itu, di halaman belakang terdapat 2 mahluk yang saling berteriak, bisa dibilang sedang kontes berteriak atau berdebat?

Wajah mereka sama yah wajar karena mereka sepupu (gak nyambung)

"TO THE EXTREEEMEEE! AYO KITA JOGGING SATU KOTA NAMIMORI SEBANYAK 500 KALI, KNUCKLE-SAN!"

"TIDAK! SEBANYAK 550 KALI! TO THE MAX!"

"600 KALI!"

"700 KALI!"

"850 KALI!"

"900 KALI!"

"OKE DEAL! TERJUAL! TO THE EXTREME!"

Entah kenapa ngerasa jadi mirip acara lelangan atau acara tawar-menawar dibanding debat...

Di lorong,

Terlihat 4 mahluk, 2 orang berwajah sama dan 2 orang berwajah sama juga

2 yang sama adalah satu berambut hitam mirip ketumpahan arang (*Dikamikorosu*) dan satunya lagi mirip ketumpahan cat putih (Jadi ingat tom and jerry) yang hitam memegang sebuah tonfa dan si putih (ngerasa manggil nama doggy #diborgol) memegang borgol, nama mereka adalah Hibari Kyouya dan Alaude (reader : Udah tahu, baka chalice!)

2 yang lainnya mirip terkena Fruity pineaple syndrom atau terkena Nufufued dan Kufufued syndrom yang sudah akut penyakitnya, satu berambut indigo gelap yang memiliki rambut mirip nanas, memiliki 2 mata berbeda yang satunya merah memiliki tanda enam dalam kanji (atau angka 6 di bahasa mandarin #slap!), dan satu buah lagi (*ditebas*) memiliki rambut persilangan antara semangka dan nanas, entah gimana caranya bisa terjadi persilangan begitu, nama 2 nanas itu adalah Mukuro Rokudo dan Daemon Spade (*kena ilusi*)

**BLAAAAAAR!**

Dapat kita lihat mereka sedang bertarung

Mari kita doakan keselamatan telinga mereka, harap para telinga berhasil diamankan

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! BOCAH! KALIAN BERANINYA NGANCURIN KOSSAN!"

"Yaree~ Yaree~ kelihatannya aku harus memeras uang mereka demi membetulkan kossan ini"

Yap! _Uhuk_istri_uhuk_ pemilik kossan itu berteriak kesal melihat lorong hancur, sedangkan bendahara terpecaya pemilik kossan sedang menghitung uang berapa yang akan ia ambil dari mereka berserta bunganya, sungguh nih bendahara korupsinya tingkat akut,

Dibanding kita tuli akibat _cough_istri_cough_ pemilik kossan yang mendadak jadi hiu ceramah –gak nyambung- menceramahin 4 mahluk biang hancurin kossan yang mari kita doakan keselamatan telinga mereka (*bawa dupa* #dibejek)

Di lain tempat lagi, di dapur

"Hei, _Stupid cow_! Dan kau Lampo (chalice gak tahu julukannya apa)! Kalian jangan ambil teh dan kue untuk _Primo _yang kubuat!" pekik lelaki berambut pink bertato, yang memakai sebuah apron pink milik Lussuria (Just i say to you all they maybe to be OOC XDD #slap!) dan langsung membidik panahnya kearah dua mahluk berambut keriting itu.

"Gupyaaa!" pekik anak lelaki berambut brokoli kaget.

"Yaree~ Yaree~ Mamah G marah" ucap lelaki berambut hijau muda santai sambil melindungin kepalanya memakai panci.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU PAKAI EMBEL-EMBEL MAMAH! AKU BUKAN MAMAH KALIAN DAN AKU INI LELAKI! AKU BUKAN SI GAY LORD YANG SENANG DIPANGGIL MAMAH ITU!" marah G dan langsung memperbanyak bidikannya kearah dua mahluk yang memiliki sifat yang mungkin sama.

"Kabuuur! Mamah G marah!" pekik Lampo dan Lambo langsung kabur

"Kalian..." geram G dan langsung mengambil dynamite adiknya yang tertinggal di dapur dan langsung menyalakannya lalu melemparnya ke dua mahluk itu

**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

Kasihan dapur... kau jadi korban salah bidik kemarahan G, ck,ck,ck *dipanah*

Dilain tempat,

Lelaki yang bernama Asari Uegetsu sedang bermain seluling, yah normal-normal aja sih kalau gak ada kemunculan seorang bertopi kodok dan pangeran palsu (*dibidik pisau*)

"Ushishishishi~ Yo, Asari. Kau tidak bosan memainkan pipa berbunyi itu?" Tanya Bel kepada Asari.

"Maa~ Maa~, Bel. Ini bukan pipa berbunyi ini seluling, tentu saja aku tidak bosan bermain seluling, Bel. Aku sangat suka bermain seluling, hahahaha" ucap Asari sambil tertawa gak jelas.

"Ushishishishi~ dibanding bermain seluling mending kita main assassin-assasinan" ucap Bel sambil memainkan pisaunya

"Maa~ Maa~ Enakan makan masakan mamah Sawada bersaudara di rumah mereka" ucap Asari gak nyambung

"Ushishishishi~ mending melempar pisau ketarget saja" ucap Bel sama gak nyambungnya

"Asari-sempai, Bel-sempai, kalian berdua memang gak nyambung" ucap Fran dengan monontonenya melihat dua mahluk yang berbicara dengan gak nyambungnya

**STAB!**

Oke kita tinggalkan 2 mahluk yang gak nyambung dan satu mahluk yang dijadikan papan bidik.

* * *

Udah itu aja yang akan dikenalkan, ada yang kurang? Kita biarkan saja sang pemilik kossan dan anjing peliharaannya yang mesum (*disamber petir*).

Selamat datang di Kos Vongola, Kos yang besar dan cukup menampung banyak orang dan kossan yang lumayan qualitynya, ingat Varia quality itu penting, eh? Ini Vongola ya namanya buka Varia? Bodo lah, sama-sama V depannya (*dibantai*), Walau kualitasnya bagus, tapi bersiaplah bertemu dengan penghuni yang beberapa mengalami kesalahan mental.

_We meet again to the real story, _

_From Kuroshi Chalice_

**Chapter 1 : Welcome to the kos Vongola –end-**

* * *

Chalice : Garing ya? Hahaha, maaf. Kalau ada unsur bashing (Chalice gak bermaksud mem-bashing kok) Dan kalau ada unsur OOC itu disengaja XD (Soalnya chalice gak bisa membuat character tidak OOC) Dan maaf kalau Garing (_ _) Challice memang payah dalam humor QwQ…

Yuna : *datang* Tolong reviewnya ya *bawa kertas dan pulpen*

Chalice : Kenapa Xanxus jadi pemilik kos Vongola padahal dia itu varia? Salahkan ayahnya (A.k.a Nono) yang memberikan kossan itu kepada Xanxus tapi melarang xanxus mengganti namanya, semoga aja ucapan chalice dapat member pencerahan chapter ini xD

Yuna : Bukannya nambah GaJe, Chalice? *swt*

Chalice : *pundung*

**Mind To Review?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Morning time

Chalice : Yeeey! Update XD #slap! Maaf kalau chapter kali ini garing (_ _), dan terimakasih atas reviewnya, Chalice sempat pundung karena gak ada review QwQ Arigotouuu XD juga atas Favenya QwQ

Yuna : *sweatdropped*

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman reborn bukan milik chalice, kalau milik Chalice, Pasti characternya OOC gaje

Warning : **GaJe**, abal, **GARING**, **Lebay,** aneh, TYPO, **OOC akut**, EYD salah dieja, entahlah ada yaoi atau gak masih dipertimbangkan, **NO BASHING CHARA**.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

**Chapter 2 : MORNING TIME~**

* * *

Seorang lelaki imut berambut brunette tertidur pulas dikamarnya atau bisa dibilang kamar kakaknya (**kamarnya rusak akibat temannya jadinya terpaksa minggat dikamar kakaknya**) sedangkan di futon terdapat pemuda tampan berambut pirang dan berwajah sama dengan lelaki brunette itu, keadaan kamar itu sangat harmonis, sampai-

**BRAK!**

Seorang ayam nyasar masuk ke kamar mahluk yang mirip kembar dibelah pinang kalau saja tinggi badan mereka sama.

"Gio-chaaan~ Tsu-chan~ Banguuun~ sarapan sudah siap~" ucap mamah Lussuria sambil berusaha membangunkan kedua 'anak'nya (WHAT?!)

Sayangnya usaha Lussuria gagal, kedua mahluk bermarga Sawada itu tetap tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di tempat tidur mereka masing-masing

Lussuria segera menghela nafas, dan akhirnya dia segera menggunakan serangan jitu yang pernah ia gunakan untuk membangunkan Daemon, Alaude, Hibari dan Mukuro –cara yang pernah membuat 4 mahluk itu trauma saat dibangunkan Lussuria-

"Target pertama, Giotto Sawada, Locked in" ucapnya mirip robot yang bersiap menyerang orang, Lussuria segera tiduran disamping futon Giotto.

"Bangun, Gio-chan sayaaang~" ucapnya sambil mengelus-ngelus pipi Giotto "Kalau gak bangun ntar mamah cium lhoo~" lanjutnya.

Giotto yang setengah sadar itu mendengar suara Lussuria apalagi mengingat Daemon memberi tahu nasibnya dulu (sampai semuanya tertawa melihat nasib semangka jejadian itu) sontak membuatnya terbangun.

"Aye sudah bangun! Aye sudah bangun! Jangan perkaos aye!" pekik Giotto panic sampai-sampai pakai logat betawi sambil mengakat tangannya seperti minta menyerah.

"Hohoho~ baru saja mamah mau cium~" ucapan Lussuria sontak sempat membuat Giotto merinding

'Terimakasih kami-sama dan Daemon, ternyata pengorbananmu atas pengalaman mu yang kau ceritakan dulu telah menyelamatkanku padahal aku dulu menertawakan nasibmu, sebagai hadiahnya aku akan semakin menyiksa kau' batin Giotto sambil berterimakasih seketika disekelilingnya penuh cahaya kelap-kelip yang entah kenapa bisa ada cahaya begitu.

"Baiklah, saatnya bangunkan Tsu-chan~" ucap mamah kossan itu sambil memelarkan bajunya dan merakak kearah tempat tidur Tsuna (Baca : tempat tidur Giotto yang di babat Tsuna)

**SWITCH**!

Seketika Giotto yang melihat aksi Lussuria sontak membuatnya mengeluarkan insting brother complexnya yang mengatakan 'Lindungin TSUNA!'

"Hei! Hei! Mau kau apakan Tsuna!" pekik Giotto kaget melihat adik tercintanya mulai di dekatin ayam jejadian itu

"Eh~? Tentu saja membangunkan Tsu-chan~" ucapnya dengan riangnya, tangannya segera mengulur kearah Tsuna

Seketika kepala Giotto mengeluarkan alarm "DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!" spontan dia segera mendorong Lussuria menjauh dari Tsuna dan langsung memeluk Tsuna yang lagi tertidur dengan protectivenya

"Oww- Gio-chan kau sangat kejam pada mamah~" ucap Lussuria bangun dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya yang membuat Giotto merinding melihatnya apalagi melihat Lussuria pura-pura mengeluarkan air mata bagaikan ibu di buang anaknya sendiri

"Kau bukan mamahku, Lussuria." Ucap Giotto skartik (OOC?) sambil menatap Lussuria tajam "Tenang saja aku akan membangunkan Tsuna habis itu ke ruang makan untuk makan dengan teman se-Kos lainnya, jadi pergilah atau-" ucapnya lagi dengan aura lebih gelap pertanda sifat brother complexnya sedang muncul.

"Oke, oke…. Mamah pergi dulu membangunkan Dae-chan dan Muku-chan~ dulu~" ucap Lussuria berjalan kearah pintu lalu menoleh kearah Giotto dan melemparkan kecupan jauh kearah Giotto sebelum pergi dari kamar, kelakuan Lussuria sontak membuat Giotto merinding melihatnya

'Andai saja sibaka Reborn tidak memerintah kami tinggal di sebuah kossan gaje ini pasti aku tidak perlu mengalami hal menyeramkan ini' batin Giotto sambil mengingat 5 bulan yang lalu

* * *

-5 bulan yang lalu-

"Apa?! Kami musti tinggal di kossan?!" pekik Tsuna kaget melihat tutor nya yang kejam yang berupa hasil reinkarnasi seekor (?) satan menyuruhnya dan kakaknya tinggal di sebuah kossan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Giotto menggantikan Tsuna yang masih dalam keadaan shock mendengar ucapan tutornya

"Karena kalau kalian tidak dibuat mandiri kalian tetap saja dame, khususnya kau Dame-Tsuna" ucap seekor (*bang!*) maksudnya seorang bayi kepada Tsuna yang membuat Tsuna terlonjak kaget mendengar panggilannya yang tidak ia sukai itu,

"Hei, aku tidak dame lagi, Reborn!" ucap Giotto kesal tutornya masih mencapnya dame padahal dia sekarang idola sekolah karena ke-tampanannya dan kepintarannya (hasil dari ajaran Reborn yang mematikan)

**BANG!**

Nyaris, yap nyaris saja peluru Reborn bersarang di kepala Giotto andaikan saja Giotto tidak segera menghindar,Giotto dan Tsuna yang melihatnya hanya memucat.

"Dame tetap saja dame, sudah kalian akan berada di kossan kakek kalian yang diturunkan ke paman kalian," ucap Reborn sambil menyimpan pistolnya.

"Paman?" Tanya Tsuna

"Paman kalian, Xanxus" ucap reborn tenang

"Cancut?" Tanya Tsuna

"Cancuter?" ucap Giotto nyambung nama band artis.

**BANG!**

"Namanya Xanxus, kalian segera kemaskan barang-barang kalian atau.."

**KACHING!**

Dan dalam beberapa detik dua mahluk berambut melewati gravitasi itu segera berlari ke kamar mereka masing-masing sebelum tutor mereka yang sadisnya melebihin satan yang sedang nyari mangsa (?) melubangkan kepala mereka.

Tamat #ditabok.

* * *

Giotto hanya menghela nafas setelah mengingat kejadian 5 bulan yang lalu, ia segera membangunkan Tsuna lalu ke ruang makan.

"Pagi" ucap Giotto kepada teman senasib dan sebangsanya (A.k.a G dan Asari yang sama dipaksa Reborn masuk ke kossan ababil ini #walau Asari tidak menganggapnya dipaksa)

"Pagi, Primo" ucap G sambil mengambil kotak rokok Gokudera yang kebetulan disampingnya

"HEI! ITU PUNYAKU PINKY" pekik Gokudera kesal kotak rokoknya diambil kakaknya, walau sayangnya tidak didengarkan G, dengan kekesalan Gokudera segera menatap Tsuna dengan sapa seperti biasa "SELAMAT PAGI JUUDAIME!" sapanya 180 derajat berbeda berhadapan dengan si pinky cantik bertato itu (*dipanah*)

"Selamat pagi, Tsun/ Giotto~" sapa Yamamoto dan Asari sambil mengeluarkan senyuman bersinar ala pepsodent *iklan lewat*

Yah intinya kegiatan tempat ini damai, sangat damai

Terlihat Gokudera dan G melakukan aksi 'mari kita saling bermain senjata api' ala akang Hayato dan mamah G,

Asari dan Yamamoto yang lagi latihan pedang di sudut ruang makan.

Alaude dan Hibari yang sedang aksi bermain acara 'mari kita berdeathglarean~' sambil memegang borgol dan tonfa masing-masing.

Bel yang sedang bermain pisau dan membidik mahluk yang menjadi papan bindiknya

Fran yang makan dengan tenang sambil menghancurkan pisau Bel, dan mengejek Bel (gimana caranya?)

Lampo dan Lambo yang rebutan sebiji permen anggur.

Pemilik Kossan yang sedang KDRT dengan istri tercintanya

Mahluk berkumis yang sedang diperas bayi mungil untuk membeli 1 foto pemilik kossan dengan seharga 500.000 yen

Knuckle dan Ryohei yang sedang bertanding makan cepat dan berakhir tragis yaitu keselak makanan.

Damai sekali ya suasana ini (reader : APANYA!)

Tapi kedamaian itu berakhir setelah Negara api menyerang *salah fandom*

Maksudnya kedamaian itu berakhir setelah mendengar 2 suara laknat yang menganggetkan 16 mahluk itu (walau Alaude, Xanxus, Hibari gak terlihat kaget amat)

**"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! JANGAN PERKOSA SAYA! PERKOSA AJA MAHLUK PERSILANGAN SEMANGKA DAN NANAS DARI KEBUN JERUK ITU! YANG PENTING JANGAN PERKOSA SAYA!" sungguh teriakan OOC akut.**

**"A***I*! KAU MAU MENGORBANKAN SEPUPUMU, MUKURO! JANGAN GRAPE-GRAPE SAYA! GRAPE AJA SI NANAS JEJADIAN DI SEBELAHKU INI!"**

**"JANGAN SAYA! SI SEMANGKA DARI KEBUN SEMANGKA SAJA!"**

**"Kyaaaa~~ Ternyata aku direbutkan dua cowo tampan~"**

**"A***I*! INI MAKIN PARAH AJA! SOMEBODY HEEEELPP! ALAUDE! GIOTTO! KNUCKLE! ASARI! PINKY! LAMPO WALAU AKU TIDAK MINTA BANTUAN SI HIJAU ITU! TOLOOOONGIN TEMAN KALIAN YANG UNYU IMUT, KECEH, TAMPAN CETAR MEMBAHANA, KIYUT, RAMBUTNYA YANG SEKSEH INI, TOLOONG SAYAAA!" Daemon kau mau minta tolong atau sedang bernarsis ria?**

**"KYOUUUYAAAA! TSUNAYOSHI! KEPALA GURITA! RYOHEI! YAMAMOTO! DAN SAPI BODOH! TOOLONG AKU! MAHLUK TERKECEH CETAR MEMBAHANA MELEBIHIN SIAPAPUN!" Mukuro kau juga mau ngejek atau ikutan bernarsis ria atau minta tolong?**

Sayangnya teriakan minta tolong dua mahluk berjenis buah tropical itu yang penuh ke OOC an hanya menganggap teriakan itu hanya angin berlalu yang perlahan-lahan menjadi pekikkan yang mengharukan , mari kita doakan keperawanan dua mahluk hasil buah tropical itu tidak di kotorin ayam lewat (?).

Kejadian pagi yang damai bukan yang terjadi di pagi hari di kediaman Kossan Vongola ini?

**Chapter 2 : Morning time~-end-**

* * *

Chalice : Maaf kalau garing banget (_ _) dan maaf kalau pendek, Chalice tidak ada niat mengetik walau bersemangat (apakah ini tanda-tanda untuk hiatus setelah mengabdi di web ini selama setahun? #salah)

Balas Review :

**DevKiRai :**

Memang parah, tapi chalice setuju dengan Dev-chan (boleh Chalice panggil demikian?) Chalice akalan rela masuk ke kossan itu kalau ada Hiba-chan, Ala-chan, Muku-chan disana XD #slap!

Mungkin maksudnya buat ngejek Sari-chan (*terdengar suara lagu sari roti*) yang deman bawa seruling XDD #slap!

Terimakasih atas reviewnya dan sudah lanjut XD

**Nabila Chan BTL :**

Sudah lanjut, terimakasih atas reviewnya XD

**Akanemori :**

Iya, soalnya Chalice mau nyoba di fandom lain (walau pada akhirnya OOC semua) XD

Memang dia spesies langka sebelum Mukuro, hasil cangkokan (?) Semangka dan nanas XD #ditebas.

Ayo, pasti bisa Akane-chan :D (Chalice juga kelihatannya bakalan discontinued juga nih fanfic, jadi kita senasib #slap!)

Sudah lanjut, terimakasih atas reviewnya XD

**Miharu Midorikawa :**

Ayo dipilih dipilih, ibu rumah tangga yang baik mamah G dan mamah Giotto terjual murah #memangnya ini apaan chalice, XDD

Sudah lanbjut XD

Terimakasih atas review dan favenya :3

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
